


Prendre la route

by Kandai



Series: Mademoiselle Baggins [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, On Hiatus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treize nains, une pseudo-cambrioleuse qui oubliait ses mouchoirs et un magicien qui se montrait utile une fois toutes les lunes : si avec ça ils ne formaient pas la plus belle bande d'abrutis que la Terre du Milieu ait connue, Lobelia était prête à manger son parapluie. Série de vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prendre la route

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Mai 2013.

**De l’art de mettre les pieds (poilus) dans le plat**

 

Avec un peu de recul, Lobelia se disait qu’elle avait bien fait de rejoindre cette Compagnie de fous – au grand dam de tous et spécialement du magicien, qui n’espérait sans doute pas tant de Hobbits quand une seule suffisait largement mais s’était gardé de faire le moindre commentaire quand il avait aperçu les mains jointes à s’en faire mal des deux damoiselles.

A moins que le regard complètement polaire de Madame Sackville-Baggins n’eût achevé de le convaincre et oh, cela promettait vraiment et Madame Lobelia ne poserait sûrement pas de problèmes. Gandalf ne s’était pas prié pour lancer en douce de nouveaux paris et comptait bien gagner une jolie petite somme avant même de voir la montagne.

Les nains avaient plutôt mal pris cette nouvelle addition à leur groupe déjà large, arguant et débattant sur le besoin d’emmener deux Hobbits dans leur aventure, des femmes qui plus étaient, et il avait fallu que Gandalf usât à nouveau de ce que Lobelia appelait prosaïquement « sa grosse voix » (c’était Billa la poète, pas elle !) pour que tout ce beau monde se calmât et que Madame Sackville-Baggins pût se compter fièrement comme quinzième membre de leur compagnie disparate, signant avec contentement un contrat fait à la hâte pour officialiser le fait.

Il avait été démontré depuis le début que chacun de leurs compagnons avait des réserves quant à la présence des deux dames Hobbits au sein de leur groupe et les aventurières avaient convenu de faciliter une certaine aise entre les deux races, quitte à faire des sacrifices. Aussi ne s’offusquèrent-elles guère de voir le nombre de leur repas réduit à trois par jour (parfois deux, quand ils étaient en hâte) au lieu des sept traditionnels ou de surprendre les regards curieux s’égarant sur les longs poils de leurs pieds (bien que Lobelia dut se retenir de frapper le jeune Ori avec son parapluie, qu’est-ce que c’était que ces manières de dévisager leurs pieds ainsi, voyons). Il devenait difficile, néanmoins, de ne pas s’étouffer d’indignation à chaque faux-pas commis et la fatidique goutte d’eau arriva bien assez tôt, plusieurs jours après avoir dépassé Bree.

— Monsieur Bofur, s’exclama une Lobelia courroucée mais toujours impeccable dans ses manières, pouvez-vous s’il vous plaît avoir l’extrême obligeance d’arrêter de fixer les pieds de ma compagne comme s’ils allaient tomber à tout moment ?

Le nain au chapeau qui voyageait aux côtés de Billa (ces deux oiseaux semblaient s’être pris d’amitié assez rapidement, allez savoir pourquoi) lança un regard étonné à la demoiselle auburn qui le fusillait positivement du regard malgré son sourire serré. A sa droite, Billa était devenue écarlate, partagée visiblement entre l’envie de rire de l’incrédulité de son nouvel ami ou celle de montrer des dents à Lobelia pour être intervenue de façon si disgracieuse. La concernée lui aurait tiré la langue si elle avait pu mais son éclat avait déjà attiré bien trop d’attention : déjà les frères Kili et Fili, qui chevauchaient derrière elle, tendaient leurs oreilles pour suivre la conversation et le poney de Nori avait suspicieusement pris un train moins rapide.

— ‘Mande pardon, M’dame Lobelia, s’excusa Bofur avec un sourire aussi affable que complètement détestable. C’juste une bizarrerie, de voir des pieds aussi velus par chez nous. Savais pas que c’tait interdit de regarder.

Billa avait pris une teinte rouge vif qui se propageait jusqu’à ses oreilles pointues tandis que Lobelia débattait sur la question de savoir s’il serait considéré comme insultant ou non de frapper l’insupportable nain avec son parapluie. Avec le peu d’intelligence que la pauvre créature possédait déjà, ce ne serait pas une grosse perte, certainement et au pire, cela le ferait taire quelques minutes, rendant ainsi un grand service à la communauté.

Gandalf intervint juste à temps pour empêcher le massacre approchant – sans doute ce damné magicien disposait-il d’un mystérieux don prophétique ou peut-être avait-il simplement remarqué la main de Madame Sackville-Baggins se serrer un peu trop sur la poignée de son parapluie – et expliquant avec un amusement contenu à un Bofur confus que fixer trop longtemps les pieds d’une dame Hobbit revenait à annoncer que les poils qu’elle arborait par-dessus étaient charmants et exprimaient dans l’usage courant un désir prononcé de vérifier si tous ceux situés ailleurs avaient la même couleur.

Oui, Monsieur Bofur, _partout_ ailleurs.

Autant dire que les deux demoiselles se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu d’une compagnie de nains rouges comme des écrevisses cuites, chacun d’eux coupables d’avoir fixé plusieurs secondes d’affilée les pieds velus des deux femmes et un Thorin Oakenshield qui s’était à moitié étranglé en entendant les propos du magicien, l’infortuné ayant pris une gorgée d’eau lors de la terrible explication. Seul le faciès de Billa semblait concurrencer avec l’écarlate généralisé et Lobelia regretta à moitié de ne pas avoir été la raison pour laquelle l’aventurière se cachait derrière le col de son manteau de voyage tout aussi rougissant qu’elle, pour le coup. Ah ! La belle affaire ! Heureusement qu’elle veillait sur cette idiote sinon elle se serait retrouvée avec des prétendants à tous les coins de rue.

Ce serait purement inacceptable car non mais franchement, quel scandale de voir l’héritière des Baggins ainsi à la merci de tous ces regards graveleux, Hobbition n’aurait jamais fini de jaser – et puis les pieds de Billa étaient à elle, merci bien, et elle pouvait parfaitement témoigner que leur jolie teinte blond foncé se retrouvait exactement partout ailleurs sur le corps de l’aventurière.

(Et non, ces rustres de nains n’avaient pas besoin de savoir cela non plus.)

N’empêche, elle gardait son parapluie à portée de main et tant pis pour les regards suspicieux de Gandalf ou pour les sourcils haussés de son imbécile de maîtresse, il n’était pas dit que Lobelia Sackville-Baggins ne passerait pas un temps indéterminé au milieu d’une compagnie d’abrutis sans tenter de faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans leurs crânes épais.

Avec si possible, une volée de coups de parapluie en prime.

Non mais.


End file.
